weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Esther Van Straaten
framed|right|Esther Van Straaten im Alter von ca 35 Jahren Esther Van Straaten * 13. Dezember 1697 in Ostpreussen, zur Zeit Wohnhaft auf Cape Cod, Amerikanien, ist eine bekannte Schriftstellerin. Van Straaten berühmtestes Buch ist ihre 1800 erschienene Autobiografie "Mein Achtzehntes Jahrhundert". Das Werk erregte von Anfang an viel Aufmerksamkeit, was unter anderem daran lag, dass die Autorin schon 103 Jahre alt war, als sie es verfasste und dass der darin geschilderte Lebensweg oft im Schatten grosser, geschichtlicher Ereignisse des 18 Jahrhundets stand. Kindheit Esther kam auf einem grossen Landgut in Ostpreussen, als Tochter des niederländischen Generalkonsuls Wim Van Straaten und dessen deutscher Ehefrau Margarethe, geborene Buchenbach, zur Welt. "Die ersten Jahre meines Lebens waren wie im Märchen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Silvesterabend 1699. Mein Vater stand mit mir am offenen Fenster und hielt mich auf dem Arm. Wir beobachteten, wie eine Kolonne mit Fackeln beleuchteter Pferdeschlitten aus dem Nachbarsgestüt Trakehnen durch die Winterlandschaft in die aufziehende Nacht fuhr. Mein Vater sagte, dass dies ein wichtiger Augenblick sei, da wir gerade die letzten Strahlen Tageslicht des Siebzehnten Jahrhunderts sähen. Ich solle mich verabschieden. Und so winkte ich dem schwindenden Tageslicht nach. Ich fragte meinen Vater, ob das siebzehnte Jahrhundert denn wiederkäme. Er antwortete mit nein und dass das etwas sei, was ich noch verstehen müsse, dass alle Dinge irgendwann unwiderbringlich und für immer vorbei sind. Ich verstand ihn nicht, aber seine Worte klangen so unendlich traurig, dass ich anfing zu weinen". Der Überfall Im Jahre 1702 ereignete sich eine Tragödie, deren genaue Hintergründe nach wie vor unklar sind, da die damals funfjährige Esther die einzige Augenzeugin ist. Am 16. Mai fand ein Fischer das völlig entkräftete Mädchen am Ufer eines Sees. Das Kind konnte nicht mehr sprechen und war offenbar tagelang durch die Wildnis geirrt. Der durch den Fischer alarmierten Polizei war es zunächst nicht möglich, Esthers Identität zu klären. So kam sie ins zentrale Krankenhaus von Berlin und wurde dort von den besten Fachärzten untersucht. Es gelang jedoch nicht, Esther aus ihrem katatonischen Zustand zu holen. Drei Wochen später erkannte der aztekische Botschafter beim Lesen der Zeitung ein dort abgedrucktes Bild Esthers als die Tochter der Van Straatens, mit denen er befreundet war. Sofort wurde ein Polizeitrupp zum Anwesen der Van Straatens geschickt. Dieser fand das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt vor. Von den Bewohnern, den Eheleuten Van Straaten und den Bediensteten fehlte jede Spur. Da man nun immerhin Esthers Identität kannte, konnte eine Angehörige ausfindig gemacht werden: ihre Tante Maria Buchenbach, die zu der Zeit in Lübeck, Hanseland lebte. Maria Buchenbach nahm das Kind bei sich auf. Die kühle, alleinstehende Frau tat sich schwer mit dem stummen, traumatisierten Kind. Es fehlte ihr an Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen. Sie engagierte daher eine Gouvernante, die Französin Edmée Laforge. Diese hatte auch eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester gemacht und schlug vor, Esther nach Paris zu einem Spezialisten zu bringen: Professor Curaré, einer Kapazität der Psychiatrie. Die Psychotherapie war damals noch ein sehr junger Zweig der Medizin und stiess auf einige Skepsis. Trotzdem willigte Marie Buchenbach ein. Erinnerungen Professor Curaré war nach eingehender Untersuchung der Ansicht, dass Esther einen erheblichen Schock durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis erlitten hatte und daher "innerlich abeschaltet" habe. Er versuchte, mittels Tiefenhypnose Esther dazu zu bringen, das Erlebte wieder ins Bewusstsein zu holen um es schliesslich verarbeiten zu können. Das Experiment brachte teilweise Erfolg. In Hypnose erzählte Esther, dass sie auf einer Sanddüne abseits des Hauses gespielt habe, als sie plötzlich lautes Schreien und Hufgetrappel hörte. Als sie zum Haus rannte, stand dies in hellen Flammen und war umkreist von schemenhaft erkennbaren Reitern. Danach fehlte ihr jede Erinnerung. Esther sagte später dazu: "Meine eigentliche Erinnerung setzt erst bei den Sitzungen in der Klinik von Professor Curaré wieder ein. Davor liegen irreale Bilderfetzen um Tante Marie und weiter davor nur das Bild des brennenden Hauses. Der Rest ist tiefe Nacht und so blieb es auch." Bis heute konnte weder das Schicksal von Esthers Eltern geklärt, noch konnte herausgefunden werden wer die Reiter waren und warum das Haus abbrannte. Schulzeit framed|Esther (ganz rechts, stehend) mit zwei Mitschülerinnen aus dem Sonderinternat in Alpinien Esther wurde nun einige Zeit von ihrer Gouvernante betreut, diese unterrichtete sie auch, so dass Esther erst mit 8 Jahren eingeschult wurde. Auf dem vornehmen Mädcheninternat kam Esther jedoch überhaupt nicht zurecht. "Die anderen Mädchen spüren ihre Andersartigkeit" lautete der Bericht der Anstaltsleiterin. "Esther ist ein kluges Kind, sehr klug sogar, aber sie ist verschlossen und wirkt - nun ja - irgendwie unheimlich. Die anderen meiden oder ärgern sie. Esther wiederum rächt sich mit ausgeklügelten und teilweise richtig perfiden Aktionen. So geht das nicht weiter. Im empfehle, das Kind auf eine Spezialschule zu schicken." Esther kam auf ein Spezialinternat in Alpinien, eine damals weltweit einzigartige Einrichtung, in der speziell geschultes Lehrpersonal Kinder mit seelischen Problemen oder psychischen Auffälligkeiten unterrichteten und gleichzeitig therapierten. Das Institut liegt in über 4000 Meter Höhe im Rosenberg Massiv und kann nur mit Saumtieren erreicht werden. Esther schrieb; "Es handelte sich keineswegs um eine Sonderschule im klassischen Sinne, noch gar um eine Irrenanstalt. Vielmehr schickten reiche Familien ihre zwar intelligenten aber psychisch auf irgendeine Weise derangierten Töchter in diese Alpenfestung, in der Hoffnung dass diese dort, verlassen zwischen Himmel und Erde, eine Besserung erfahren mögen. Und so fand ich mich unter Broderlinerinnen, Soziopathinnen, Kleptomaninnen und Bipolaren Störungsfällen wieder. Keiner der Schülerinnen hätte man ihr Problem auf Anhieb angemerkt, nach aussen wirkten alle wie ganz normale, kleine Mädchen. Aber eine jede hatte - um es mal ganz direkt auszudrücken - ganz gehörig einen an der Klatsche." Esther fand sich erstaunlich schnell zurecht und fing nun an, fleissig zu lernen. Die Absonderlichkeiten ihrer Mitschülerinnen lernte sie souverän wegzustecken. "Egal ob ihre Zimmernachbarin einen hysterischen Weinkrampf hat, ein anderes Mädchen ihr ausgestochene Puppenaugen ins Essen kippt oder sich unsere Bipolare mal wieder im Glockenturm erhängen will - Esther macht ihre Arbeit und das fleissig und konzentriert." lobte die Rektorin. Treffen mit Henri Dunant Mit 17 wurde Esther Van Straaten aus dem Alpeninternat entlassen. Ihr Wunsch war es, zu studieren, aber in Alpinien waren die Universitäten Frauen damals noch nicht zugänglich. Also bewarb sie sich bei der Universität Tenochtitlan, einer der wenigen der damaligen Welt, die weibliche Studentinnen aufnahm. In Entenhausen, wo Esther vor ihrer Weiterreise mit dem Schiff ins Aztekenreich in einem Hotel weilte, lernte sie den Alpinier Henri Dunant kennen. Dunant lud sie zum Abendessen ein und erzählte ihr von seiner vor zwei Jahren gegründeten Organisation, dem Roten Kreuz. "Henri elektrisierte mich. Er war zwar mit seinen 42 Jahren in meinen Teenager-Augen schon uralt, aber er wirkte so beispiellos jung und dynamisch auf mich, wie ich es noch nie bei einem Menschen erlebt hatte. Dieser Idealismus! Dieser eiserne Glaube, etwas in der Welt verändern zu können! Voller Leidenschaft erzählte er mir, wie er Geld und Getreue gesammelt hatte um nach Amerikanien zu reisen, wo der Bürgerkrieg tobte. Dort wollte er sich mit neuartigen Fahrzeugen um die Verwundeten kümmern. Ich lauschte ihm wie hypnotisiert". Im Rausch ihrer jugendlichen Begeisterung, liess Esther noch am selben Tag ihre Pläne, nach Tenochtitlan zu reisen fallen und beschloss, mit Henri Dunant nach Amerikanien zu fahren um dort für sein Rotes Kreuz zu arbeiten. Mit dem Roten Kreuz im Bürgerkrieg Im Jahre 1714 tobte der Amerikanensische Bürgerkrieg mit voller Wucht. Die Weststaaten gerieten erstmals unter Druck. Henri Dunant, Esther Van Straaten und die Aktivisten des Roten Kreuzes reisten an die Front, die zu der Zeit bei Fall River verlief. In ihrem Tross waren mehrere Sanitätswagen, Zelte, Medikamente, Verbandszeug und natürlich Ärzte und Schwestern, die allesamt freiwillig diesen humanitären Einsatz leisteten. "Unsere grösste Angst war, dass die Kriegsparteien uns nicht als neutrale Hilfsorganisation ankerkennen könnten und uns vielleicht angreifen oder unsere Ausrüstung stehlen. Schliesslich war unsere Mission damals völlig neu. " Schrieb Esther. Tatsächlich aber respektierten beide Armeen Personal und Wagen des Roten Kreuzes. Trotzdem blieb der Einsatz brandgefährlich. Schlacht von Fall River Im August 1714 kam es zur Schlacht bei Fall River. An einem einzigen Tag starben über 8000 Soldaten. Tausende blieben verwundet auf dem Feld. "Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick. Die Kanonen hatten Leiber halbiert und in Stücke gerissen. Röchelnde Fleischklumpen waren oft nicht mal auf den ersten Blick als Menschen zu erkennen." Esther arbeitete als Krankenschwester. Sie half, die Verwundeten aus den Ambulanzen zu tragen und nahm die Erstversorgung vor, bis einer der Ärzte Zeit hatte. Die Lazarette füllten sich minütlich immer mehr und die Helfer waateten bald im Blut der Patienten. "Ich funktionierte nur noch wie in Trance" erinnerte sich Esther. "Irgendwann schaltest Du einfach ab und tust, was man Dir sagt oder was Du eh weisst, was zu tun ist. Ein Verwundeter ist gerade gestorben - gut, dann wird die Pritsche wieder frei. Wegtragen, schnell säubern und dann der nächste drauf. Am Anfang musste ich mich noch übergeben, wenn ich allzu schlimme Verletzungen sah - später dann nicht mehr. Hunger hatte ich aber auch keinen mehr." Obwohl das "Amerikanensische Abenteuer", auf dass sie sich an jenem Abend im Hotel in Entenhausen eingelassen hatte längst zu einem nimmerendenwollenden Alptraum entwickelt hatte, blieb sie auf ihrem Posten. Im Kriegsjahr 1717 wurde das Rot-Kreuz Lager durch mehrere Mörsergranaten getroffen und schwer verwüstet. 3000 Menschen starben auf einen Schlag, Verwundete, Ärzte, Schwestern. Esther Van Straten wurde schwer verwundet. Eine nachrückende Rot-Kreuz Einheit barg sie schliesslich aus der Trümmerwüste und brachte sie in ein Krankenhaus in Swift Waters. Dort kämpften die Ärzte um ihr Leben. Ein Kampf der lange unentschieden schien, denn Esther erlitt mehrere Wundinfektionen. Schliesslich aber besiegte sie die Sepsis und erholte sich, wenngleich nur langsam. Ehrung durch Präsident Alphonse Kennedy Esther verrichtete ihren Dienst bis zu Kriegsende im Jahre 1715. Zusammen mit Heni Dunant wurde sie vom Präsidenten des Amerikanensischen Oststaates, Alphonse Kennedy ins Weisse Haus eingeladen und erhielt von diesem eine Ehrung für ihren "richtungsweisenden, humanitären Einsatz". Esther bekannte später, nicht sonderlich von Kennedy angetan gewesen zu sein: "Er hatte etwas kaltes, berechnendes. Die Chemie zwischen uns stimmte nicht. Und so brachten wir den Gala-Abend kraft unserer Disziplin in Zivilität hinter uns, in der auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhenden Hoffnung, uns danach nicht noch einmal zu begegnen." Auch ihre Zeit mit Henri Dunant war vorbei. Henri hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den sie jedoch ablehnte. "Henris einzige Braut war das Rote Kreuz. Er machte mir den Antrag, weil er hoffte, dass ich diese Passion teilte. Aber dem war nicht so. Zwar bewunderte und bewundere ich noch dieses sein Werk grenzenlos und ich bereue nicht einen Tag meines Einsatzes im Bürgerkrieg, aber mein Weg war ein anderer, das wusste ich." Old York Esther Van Straaten bewarb sich bei der Old York Times als Journalistin. Sie besass zwar keine entsprechende Ausbildung, aber ihre fesselnden Tagebücher und Briefe aus dem Krieg überzeugten die Redakteure. Und so zog Esther nach Old York, wo sie in ein schickes Apartement mietete. "Meine Wohnung lag im 6 Stock. Das Gebäude hatte einen Aufzug, vor dem ich zunächst richtig Angst hatte und daher stets die Treppe nahm. Als ich mich im Winter 1718 jedoch nach einem Sturz auf dem Glatteis das Bein gebrochen hatte, war ich wohl oder übel gezwungen, dieses unheimliche Vehikel zu benutzen. Ich scherzte oft, dass der Fahrstuhl eine Todesfalle sei ohne zu wissen, wie sehr ich damit recht hatte." Esther machte bei der Old York Times rasch Karriere. Ihre Artikel waren brillant und beliebt. Fritz Logwood Aber auch privat tat sich etwas: An einem Morgen im Mai 1718 lernte sie Fritz Logwood kennen: "Es regnete in Strömen, ich wollte in die Redaktion fahren, als mir ein junger Mann die Droschke vor der Nase wegschnappte. Ich war so wütend, dass ich ihm den Stinkefinger zeigte und lauthals "Dumme Sau" rief. Da liess er halten und bot mir an, die Droschke mit mir zu teilen." Esther war auf Anhieb fasziniert von dem apparten Mann im Trenchcoat. Sie trafen sich bald regelmässig. "Es haftete ihm etwas geheimnisvolles an. Den Hut immer tief in das schöne Gesicht gezogen - stets nur in Andeutungen redend. Ich dachte damals, dass wohl vieles davon Show war, aber es gefiel mir." Logwood gab an, ausländischer Geschäftsmann "auf Acquise" zu sein. Mehr könne er aufgrund der Diskretionsverpflichtung seiner Firma gegenüber nicht verraten. Im Sommer zog Logwood zu Esther in das Appartement. Das junge Paar war begehrt auf Parties und Vernissagen. Beide waren vermögend: Logwood schien sehr gut zu verdienen und Esther hatte neben ihrem ebenfalls guten Einkommen noch das Familienerbe im Rücken. Der Grossbrand von Old York framed|left|Fritz und Esther versuchen sich zu retten. Am Yuleabend des selben Jahres, wollten Esther und Fritz auf eine Feier bei Freunden gehen, als der Aufzug in ihrem Haus plötzlich zwischen dem fünften und dem vierten Stock steckenblieb: "Es war schon ein unheimliches Gefühl. Ich hatte diesem Gerät ja nie so recht getraut und nun schienen sich meine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. Fritz ärgerte sich indes hauptsächlich darüber, dass wir zu spät auf der Feier ankommen würden." das Paar drückte den Alarmknopf und wartete auf Hilfe. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten roch es plötzlich nach Rauch und im Treppenhaus waren aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören. Den Beiden wurde sofort klar, was das bedeutete: das Haus brannte! "Wir klopften gegen die Wände, schrien so laut es ging, aber niemand schien von uns Notiz zu nehmen. Wir hörten, wie die Leute über die Treppe flohen und wurden gewahr, dass wir in der Falle sassen". Fritz riss das Sicherheitsgitter zurück und versuchte, die Tür des vierten Stocks zu öffnen, welche zu ungefähr 30 Prozent sichtbar war. Es gelang jedoch nicht. Die manuelle Verriegelung war noch von der Liftkabine verdeckt. "Plötzlich griff Fritz in seine Manteltasche und holte einen Revolver hervor. Ich erschreack, ich wusste bis dahin gar nicht, dass er eine Waffe besass. Er schoss mehrfach auf die Glasscheibe der Türe und diese ging sofort zu Bruch. Dichter Rauch und züngelnde Flammen schlugen uns entgegen. Ich schrie ihn an, dass das die dümmste Idee seines Lebens war, er wiederum packte mich, hob mich hoch und befahl mir, die Dachlucke der Liftkabine zu entfernen." Esther gelang es, die Luke zu öffnen und auf Geheiss von Logwood auf das Dach des Fahrstuhls zu klettern. Mit ihrer Hilfe kam er nach. "Da sassen wir nun auf dem Dach im Liftschacht, der gespenstisch erleuchtet war durch das flackernde Licht der Flammen hinter den Türen - offenbar brannten mehrere Stöckwerke." Beiden war klar, dass ihnen nur wenig Zeit blieb. Der einzige Ausweg schien zu sein, an den Stahltrossen des Liftes bis nach oben, auf das Dach des Gebäudes, zu klettern. Obwohl sich der Schacht zunehmend mit Rauch füllte, gelang es Esther und Fritz schliesslich sich mit letzter Kraft nach oben zu hangeln, wo sie auf das Flachdach, an die frische Luft gelangten: "O''Oben angekommen, offenbarte sich uns das Ausmass der Katastrophe: Das ganze Gebäude stand in Flammen. Unten hatte sich eine riesige Menschenmenge versammelt - Gaffer - die von der anrückenden Feuerwehr teilweise brutal weggetrieben werden mussten. Wir begaben uns an die Ostseite, wo die Flammen noch nicht bis nach ganz oben schlugen und schrien so laut wir konnten um Hilfe''". Die Schreie des Paares blieben ungehört. Zuviel Lärm machten die Menschen, die Feuerwehr und nicht zuletzt die berstenden Balken und Planken der zusammenbrechenden Stockwerke. Fritz zo erneut seinen Revolver. "Er richtete seine Waffe nach unten. Ich schrie noch, er solle niemanden erschiessen. Er zielte, schoss und unten sah ich, wie das Pferd eines Schaulustigen zusammenbrach. Jetzt blickte die Menge geschlossen zu uns nach oben. Die Feuerwehrleitern reichten nicht bis ganz nach oben, also bereiteten die Feuerwehrmänner ein Sprungtuch aus. Esther und Fritz sprangen in die Tiefe und landeten sicher auf dem Sprungtuch. Sie gehörten somit zu den wenigen Überlebenden einer der grössten Brandkatastrophen des Achtzehnten Jahrhunderts. 112 Menschen hatten nicht so viel Glück. Hochzeit mit Fritz Logwood Schon kurz nach dem Ereignis beschlossen Esther und Fritz zu heiraten. "Das Erlebte, unsere Rettung - all das hatte mir in jenen Tagen das Gefühl vermittelt, dass eine richtige Schicksalsgemeinschaft zwischen uns bestand. Die Ehe schien eine natürliche Schlussfolgerung daraus zu sein." Das Paar heiratete auf dem Old Yorker Standesamt, ohne religiöse Zeremonie. "Fritz war Atheist und ich - nun ja, entsammte einem christlichen Elternhaus, aber tiefer als die wage Bejahung einer undefinierten Transzendenz in Ergänzung zur materiellen Welt reichte meine Religiosität auch nicht. Also beschränkten wir uns auf die bürgerliche Ehe." Nach der Eheschliessung bestand Esther darauf, nun endlich mehr über Fritz' familiären Hintergrund zu erfahren und auch über seine Arbeit. nach einigem Zögern eröffnete er ihr schliesslich, dass er Maligneser sei und in Old York im Auftrag seiner Firma in Caponeville war. "Es war für mich schon ein Schock das zu hören, aber Fritz redete auf mich ein von wegen dass der Ruf Terra malignas in erster Linie Propaganda sei und das Land und seine Bewohner lediglich eine neue Form der Freiheit entdeckt und entwickelt hätten. Ich war immer noch verliebt und gewillt, ihm zu glauben." Terra maligna Im April 1719 fuhr das Paar schliesslich nach Terra maligna. Fritz Logwood besass ein Appartment in Caponeville, in welches die beiden einzogen. Für Esther änderten sich die Dinge nun radikal - zum schlechteren. Da war zum einen die ihr völlig fremde Gesellschaft, welche ihr chaotisch und ohne jegliche Regeln vorkam. Zum anderen aber hatte Fritz sich völlig gewandelt. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag brutaler und führte sich ihr gegenüber auf wie ein Despot. "Ich musste meinen gesamten Tagesablauf schriftlich festhalten. Wenn Fritz nach Hause kam, ging er erst mal diese Liste durch und prüfte sie. Wenn ich für eine Tätigkeit seiner Meinung nach zu lange gebraucht hatte, brüllte er mich an, später schlug er mich auch." Alltägliche Verrichtungen waren für Esther die Hölle. Kaum ein Laden, in dem sie einkaufte, der nicht gerade überfallen wurde. Innert nur vier Monaten wurde sie drei mal auf offener Strasse angeschossen. "Natürlich dachte ich an Flucht. Aber bewacht wie ich war, gestaltetete sich das ziemlich schwierig." Tatsächlich versuchte Esther in den kommenden Jahren drei mal zu fliehen, stets ohne Erfolg. Die Rache des Ehemannes war heftig: Monatelanger Hausarrest, Schläge. "Irgendwann funktionierte ich nur noch. Ich tat, was man man mir sagte, wie eine mechanische Puppe. Ich verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit. Wochen vergingen, Monate, Jahre." Im Mai 1727 gab Fritz an, demnächst nach Pittsburgh fahren zu wollen, wo ein "wichtiges, ja geradezu historisches Ereignis" stattfinden sollte. Da die Sache Fritz offenbar tatsächlich sehr wichtig war und auch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte, hoffte Esther, dass dies nun ihre Chance auf Flucht sein würde. Allerdings misstraute Fritz ihr zu sehr um sie alleine zu lassen und zwang sie, mit zu fahren. Am 30. Mai schliesslich, erreichten die beiden Pitthsburg. Da das Autombil mit einer Panne liegengeblieben war, mussten sie die letzten Kilometer in einen Pferdebespannten Milchwagen zurücklegen, dessen Fahrer Fritz zuvor zusammengeschlagen und in ein Gülleloch geworfen hatte. "Als wir ankamen, herrschte eine ganz merkwürdige Stimmung in der Stadt. Irgend etwas war im Tun, das spürte man ganz genau. Etwa um 10 Uhr erreichten wir den Platz vor der First Federal Bank. Fritz hielt in einer Seitenstrasse an, von wo aus er den Platz und die Bank gut im Auge hatte. Er gab mir zu verstehen, dass wenn ich auch nur einen Mucks von mir gab er mich umlegen würde - als ob mir das nicht ohnehin klar gewesen wäre. nach einiger Zeit tauchte plötzlich ein Streifenplizist vor der Eingangshalle der Bank auf. Ein untersetzter Kerl, keine sehr eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Er blieb etwas verdutzt vor einem kleinen Loch in der Scheibe der Eingangstüre stehen. Das Loch schien ihn zu irritieren und man konnte förlich hören wie sich seine wenigen Hirnzellen einen Wolf rieben. nach ungefähr zwei Minuten handelte er und blies in seine Triller-Pfeife." Danach überschlugen sich die Geschehnisse. Fritz zog seinen Revolver und erschoss den Steifenpolizist. Der Schuss alarmierte sämtliche, sich in der Nähe befindlichen Streifen. "Kurz darauf war die Hölle los. Ein enthemmter Schusswecchsel zwischen Polizisten und den überall positionierten Gangstern entlud sich in einem Gewitter aus Blei und Mündungsfeuer. Plötzlich sank Fritz, von gleich fünf Kugeln getroffen, vom Bock und knallte in die neben dem Wagen stehenden Mülltonnen. Ich versteckte mich unter dem Milchwagen und wollte dort auf das Ende der Schiesserei harren." Doch dann erkannte Esther ihre Chance. Sie kroch unter das Pferd, machte es aus den Sielen los und führte es, hinter ihm Deckung nehmen, aus dem Schussfeld. "Ich erwartete jeden Moment dass eine Kugel den Gaul trifft und das Tier auf mich drauffiel. Jedoch, es war wie ein Wunder, wir kamen durch und schliesslich gelang es mir mich aus der umkämpften Zone zu retten. Ich schlug mich bis zum nächstgeklegenen Hafen durch und ging als blinde Passagierin an Bord eines Schiffes. Aztekenreich framed|left|Esther in Tenochtitlan, im Jahre 1727 Das Schiff brachte Esther ins Aztekenreich. "Als ich Tenochtitlan ankam, war ich mehr oder weniger mittellos. Fritz hatte mein gesamtes Vermögen geplündert, ich besass nur gerade noch die Lumpen, die ich am Leibe trug. Und trotzdem war ich überglücklich. Ich war frei. In einem Land, in dem es Gesetze gab und Ordnung herrschte." Esther wendete sich an die niederländische Botschaft, wo man ihr eine Stellung als Fremdsprachen-Sekretärin in einer grossen Exportfirma verschaffte. Ihre bereits vorhandenen Nahuatl-Kenntnisse baute sie sehr schnell aus beherrschte die Sprache bald fliessend. Das Tenochtitlan der 20er Jahre war eine aufsteigende, pulsierende Metropole. Das Aztekenreich war auf dem Weg zur Weltmacht. Dessen Herrscher, Motecuhzoma der Fünfte, hatte noch grosse Pläne und sein aussenpolitischer Ton wurde zunehmend agressiver. In den Clubs und Cacahuetls Tenchtitlans wurde zwar über die Möglichkeit eines nahenden Krieges parliert aber "niemand glaubte so recht daran" schrieb Esther. "In diesen beschwingten Tagen schien jede Unbill fern. Auch privat sollte das Glück Esther wieder hold sein: Sie traf sich mit dem französischen Reporter Alain De Maizéville, der für eine grosse Tageszeitung seiner Heimat über die Zunehmenden Spannungen an der aztekisch-peruanischen Grenze berichtete. Im September des Jahres 1728 überschritten aztekische Truppen die Grenze nach Peru. "Wir hörten die Nachricht in einem Cacahuetl, einem der ersten Etablissements dieser Tage, die ein Radiogerät besassen. Nie werde ich den Augenblick vergessen, als der Abschiedstango unterbrochen wurde und eine verrauschte Stimme erklärte, dass das Reich sich seit nunmehr zwei Stunden im Krieg mit Peru befinde. Alain sprang sofort auf, knallte seine Serviette in den Teller voller Mais und befahl dem Wirt, ihm eine Droschke zu bestellen. Hastig sah er sich nach mir um und fragte - fast mehr rethorisch - ob ich mitkommen wolle." Aber Esther hatte genug Krieg und Elend gesehen. Sie war auch nicht mehr die Frau, die einem Mann blind überall hin folgte. "Ich sagte einfach nur nein. Ruhig und tonlos. Ich wusste, dass dies nun das Ende der Beziehung war, aber mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich blieb sitzen und beobachtete, wie Alain aus der Tür verschwand und auf die im heftigen Regen wartende Droschke zulief. Das war das letzte mal, dass ich ihn sah." Alain De Maizé berichtete fast ein Jahr aus dem Kriegsgebiet. Dann, im Jahre 1729, wurde er von peruanischen Widerstandskämpfern entführt, welche für ihn von der französischen Regierung Lösegeld erpressten. Frankreich zahlte. Trotzdem wurde De Maizé drei Wochen später ermordet aufgefunden. Idiota framed|right|Pater PaterssonNur eine Woche später verliess Esther das Aztekenreich. "Ich fühlte mich leer, entwurzelt und sehnte mich nach einem Ort, wo ich Frieden und innere Einkehr finden könnte." In der Tenochtitlaner Allgemeine Zeitung hatte sie die Annonce eines britischen Missionars gelesen, der eine Assistentin für seine Missionstation auf der Insel Idiota suchte. "Mir schien das in jenen Tagen genau das richtige. Ich bewarb mich telegrafisch auf die Stelle und erhielt noch am selben Abend die Zusage von Pater Patterson. Am nächsten Tag bestieg ich ein Schiff". Gewiss war es nicht religiöser Eifer, den Esther dazu brachte, für einen Missionar zu arbeiten. "Mich reizte der Gedanke, allgemein Entwicklungshilfe zu leisten. Menschen die, so hatte ich es über Idiota gelesen, nicht mal die elementarsten hygienischen Regeln beherschen, barbarischen Bräuchen frönen und natürlich weder lesen noch schreiben können zur Zivilisation zu führen, schien mir eine lohnende Aufgabe." Esther versuchte ihr bestes, doch bereits die ersten Wochen in der Missionstation waren geprägt von Konflikten. Pater Patersson sah in Esther in erster Linie eine Haushaltshilfe und bessere Dienerin: "Er machte mir die grösse Szene, wenn er nur drei, statt vier Scheiben Brot auf dem Frühstücksteller vorfand und das obwohl er am Abnd zuvor ausdrücklich drei Stück bestellt hatte." Immer mehr zeigte sich auch, dass die Bildung und die Hilfe an die Idiotaner in erster Linie darin besatand, sie zum Christentum zu konvertieren. Nur konvertiete Idiotaner durften ihre Kinder in die von der Missionstation unterhaltenen Schule schicken. "Pater Patersson unterrichtete dabei mit Stock und Rute - dauernd schlug er die Kinder. Ausser dem Alphabet und etwas Rechnen lernten die Kinder praktisch nichts von Wert. Der Untericht bestand hauptsächlich im Singen von frommen Kirchenliedern, dem durchkauen von Biblischen Geschichten und Psalmen. Das war keine Bildung, das war Gehirnwäsche und je länger ich das mitansehen musste, desto ekliger fand ich das Ganze." Nach einigen Monaten kam es zum Eklat. Esther entriss Patersson den Rohrstock, mit dem er gerade einen kleinen Jungen verprügeln wollte und schlug ihm damit heftig ins Gesicht. Der Pater erlitt eine blutende Platzwunde. Sie verliess die Missionstation und floh in ein idiotanisches Dorf. Dort wurde sie von Einheimischen freundlich aufgenommen. Esther lernte in der kommenden Zeit viel über die Idiotaner. "Mein Bild der primitiven Wilden wandelte sich völlig. zwar leben diese Menschen nahezu auf Steinzeit-Niveau, aber ihr geistiger Reichtum ist enorm. Sie verfügen über grosses Wissen um die Natur, die Tiere und die übergeordneten Zusammenhänge. Ihre innere Welt besteht aus Magie, tiefempfundener Spiritualität und einem seit Generatonen übermittelten Wissen über Heilkunde. Ihre emotional Intelligenz ist erstaunlich. Sie verfügen über grosse Empathie anderen gegenüber. Gewalt und habgier ist ihnen fremd. Nur ein wirklicher Idiot kann die Idiotaner für dumm halten. Ihre Kultur zu bewahren scheint mir ein dringendes Gebot der Stunde: Diese Missioniererei, diese Vesuche diesen Menschen eine gnadenlose, monotheistische Religion überstülpen zu wollen ist verabscheungswürdig. Wie minderwertiger ist doch der rachsüchtige Bibelgott, gemessen an der Weisheit und Güte der Götter und Geister der komplexen, idiotanischen Mythologie." Kampf gegen die Missionare Esther fing an, sowohl Kinder als auch Erwachsene in ihrem Dorf zu unterrichten. Dabei ging es ihr nicht um das Vermitteln von "Zivilisation" sondern darum "den Einheimischen das Rüstzeug zu geben, mit den Fremden auf Augenhöhe kommunzieren und so ihre eigene Kultur verteidigen zu können. Dazu gehört das Lesen und Schreiben, ebenso wie das Wissen um die Struktur der sogenannten, entwickelten Zivilisationen." Vor allem Häuptlinge und Dorfälteste machten von diesem Angebot Gebrauch. Immer mehr Idiotaner lehnten die Missions-Schulen ab, verweigerten sich der Taufe oder machten selbige rückgängig. Und dies stets mit eloquenter Argumentation. Das neue, selbstbewusste Auftreten blieb in der Missionsbewegung nicht lange unbemerkt. Esther van Straaten wurde vor allem in kirchlichen Kreisen, aber auch bei so mancher Regierung zur Unperson. mit Ihrer Strategie, die Idiotaner zu bilden um so gegen die Kolonisation gewappnet zu sein, durchkreuzte sie so manche Pläne die auf aus Ausbeutung von Ressourcen und Menschen auf Idiota abzielte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man versuchte, sich ihrer gewaltsam zu entledigen Im Jahre 1730 überlebte Esther nur knapp ein Attentat. Auf einem einsamen waldpfad wurden mehrere Schüsse aus dem Dunkeln auf sie abgegeben. Sie schwebte wochenlang in Lebensgefahr, überstand aber schliesslich ihre schwere Verletzungen. Die Nachricht um dieses Ereignis hatte dank eines Jornalisten, der sich gerade auf Idiota aufhielt, um über Esthers Arbeit zu berichten international Schlagzeilen gemacht. Zwar war der Attentäter unerkannt entkommen, die meisten Analysten, aber auch Redakteure und nicht zu letzt die öffentliche Meinung war der Überzeugung, dass der britische Geheimdienst die Fäden gezogen hatte. Die Regierung Grossbritanniens geriet unter Druck. Das Abkommen von Toronto Esther meldete sich ebenfalls zu Wort. Sie beschuldigte ihrerseits den britischen Geheimdienst, im Auftrag der Kirche und einflussreicher Wirtschaftskreisen, so wie der Regierung gehandelt zu haben. Auch auf Idiota selber hatte das Attentat Folgen: Der Rat der Häuptlinge beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, dass Idiota eine Art Regierung bilden müsse, um nach Aussen agieren zu können. Nicht wenige Älteste schlugen sogar Esther als Königin vor. Sie aber lehnte ab, da sie der Ansicht war, nur ein Idiotaner sollte auch Staatsoberhaupt sein. Gewählt wurde schliesslich Huggar Buggar der Erste. Sie bot aber an, als eine Art "Aussenministerin" zu fungieren. Esther schrieb eine Reihe von Briefen an bekannte Persönlichkeiten aus Politik, Kultur und Wirtschaft. Es gelang ihr, eine breite Diskussion über die Zukunft Idiotas zu entfachen. Im Jahre 1732 schliesslich, beschloss der Völkerbund die Einberufung einer Konferenz, auf der Zukunft und Status Idiotas verbindlich festgelegt werden sollte. Auf der Konferenz von Toronto, Canada, am 13. März 1732 erhielt Idiota die Anerkenung als autonomer Staat. Grossbritannien musste ausdrücklich auf territoriale Ansprüche verzichten, ebenso Rammstein. "Es war ein ganz grosser Moment in der Geschichte. Zum ersten mal wurde das autonome Lebensrecht eines sogenannt "primitiven" Volkes anerkannt." schrieb Esther. Steamien Esther verblieb auf Idiota bis ins Jahr 1749. Die Verhältnisse auf der Insel waren stabil. zahlreiche Freiwillige Helfer aus verschiedenen Nationen arbeiteten mittlerweile Hand in Hand mit Idiotanischen Einheimischen. "Ich fand, dass es nun an der Zeit war, weiterzuziehen. Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne auf diesem friedlichn Eiland gelebt hätte: Aber ich war nun 52 jahre alt und - nennen Sie es weibliche Midlife Crisis oder sonstwas - aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mich noch einmal verändern müsste, dass dies nicht alles gewesen sein konnte." Nach einer grossen Abschiedsfeier setzte Esther mit einem Schiff auf das Rammsteinische Festland über. An die laute Betriebsamkeit musste sie sich erst wieder gewöhnen. "Ich hatte seit meiner Zeit auf Terra maligna keine Automobile mehr gesehen. Hier gab es selbige nicht nur en Masse, sie waren auch wesentlich moderner, schneller, lauter und stinkiger als die malignesischen Kisten." In Rammstein zu bleiben, erschien ihr daher wenig attraktiv. Sie beschloss, nach Frankreich weiterzureisen. Dabei stellte sich ihr, wie jedem Reisenden, die Frage, ob sie den See- oder den Landweg wählen sollte. Der Seeweg war deutlich schneller, aber auch überproportional gefährlicher: Die Nordpassage, die Meerenge zwischen Rammstein und Terra Maligna, war seit jeher von malignesischen Freibeutern verseucht; überfallen und ausgeraubt zu werden dort eigentlich fast schon eine Garantie. Nun konnte man also über Land reisen oder den langen Seeweg wählen - wie die meisten Schiffe - und ganz Europa umfahren. Die Nordpassage In einem Hotel in Steinburg beobachtete Esther zwei angetrunkene Seeleute, die sich in eine gegenseitige Prahlerei, die Nordpassage befahren zu wollen, hineinsteigerten. "Ich weiss nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich ging auf die beiden zu und bot ihnen eine ansehnliche Summe an, wenn sie mich als Passagierin mitnehmen würden. Sie guckten erst reichlich verdutzt, schlugen dann aber ein." Schon am nächsten Tag war Esther mit den beiden Seemännern auf einer kleinen Schaluppe unterwegs in der Nordpassage. Man hoffte darauf, dass der alte, verlotterte Kahn für malignesische Piraten nicht von Interesse sein würde. Die Hoffnung wurde jedoch enttäuscht: Im frühen Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages tauchte ein malignesisches Kaperboot auf. Doch noch ehe die Piraten angreifen konnten, tauchte ein drittes Schiff auf und feuerte zwei mal auf den Maligneser. "E''s war ein durch und durch ungewöhnliches Schiff, eigenartig gebaut mit mächtigen Schornsteinen, die rauchten wie eine Fabrik. Ich wusste das damals noch nicht, aber ich hatte gerade das erste Mal in meinem Leben ein Dampfschiff gesehen." Die Überraschung war gross, als sich das fremde Schiff als steamisches Kriegsschiff entpuppte. Steamien gehörte bis dahin zu den abgeschottensten und geheimnisumwittersten Ländern der Erde. Keinem Aussenstehenden war es gestattet, die 10 Meilen Zone rund um das Inselreich zu durchbrechen und daran hielt man sich auch im Allgemeinen. Steamien selber hatte Kontakt nach aussen weder gesucht noch solchen beantwortet. Die steamische Besatzung stellte sich Esther und den Seeleuten vor. "''Sie waren bemüht freundlich, wenn gleich sichtlich ungeübt im Umgang mit Fremden. Sie erzählten uns, dass der amtierende Grosse Ingenieur die uralte Staatsdoktrin von der totalen Isolation ändern wollte und eine Kontaktnahme mit der Aussenwelt geplant sei. Die Bekämpfung der Piraterie in der Nordpassage sei sozusagen ein "Antrittsgeschenk" an die anderen Nationen." New London framed|right|Der grosse Ingenieur von 1750 war der erste und einzige, der sein Gesicht nicht hinter der traditionellen Eisenmaske verbarg Die Steamier luden Esther ein, mit Ihnen auf die Hauptinsel, nach New London zu kommen. Sie nahm an und wurde somit zu einem der der ersten Ausländer, die Steamien betraten. In New London wurde Van Sraaten vom grossen Ingenieur empfangen. Dieser hatte von Esthers Einsatz für Idiota gehört und schlug vorm in den kommenden Verhandlungen mit dem Völkerbund als Vermittlerin aufzutreten. Sie stimmte zu. Um die steamische Kultur besser kennenzulernen, blieb sie wrst mal ein ganzes Jahr im land, reiste von Insel zu Insel und verfasste in der Zeit einen umfassenden Bericht über das Land in Buchform. Im jahre 1750 schliesslich, übergab Van Straaten dem Völkerbund das offizielle Beitrittsgeuch Steamiens. Um im Ausland mehr Vertrauen zu erwecken verzichtete der amtierende, Grosse Ingenieur auf das Tragen der Metallernen maske. Als erster und bislang einziger Amtsträger. "Meine Aufgabe war, die diversen Staaten davon zu Überzeugen, dass die Aufnahme Steamiens zu begrüssen sei. Bei einigen war das von vornherein aussichtslos, so zB bei Grossbritannien. Mein Ziel waren also die Wackelkandidaten. Vor allem Amerikanien musste gewonnen werden, hatte die Stimme dieses Landes im Bund doch traditionell grosses Gewicht." Der damals amtierende, amerikanensische Präsident James Kennedy war dem Antrag gegenüber zwar grundsätzlich positiv eingestellt, hatte aber Vorbehalte wegen der starken Techniklastigkeit des Landes. Andere Länder, wie Canada und Cambodia zierten sich noch stärker. "Wir mussten die Abstimmung immer wieder herauszögern unter allen möglichem Vorwänden, weil eine Mehrheit einfach nicht sicher war". Das Taktieren erwies sich als zu langwierig, denn im Jahr 1752 endete James Kennedys Amtszeit und Theodore Roosevelt zog in das Weisse Haus ein. Roosevelt stand einem möglichen Mitglied Steamien komplett ablehnend gegenüber. "Damit war das Projekt erst mal gelaufen. Wir zogen den Antrag zurück. Ich hatte aber keineswegs vor, mich mit der Situation abzufinden". Esther und Teddy Roosevelt framed|left|Theodore Roosevelt und Esther Im Frühjahr 1752 verliess Esther Van Straaten Steamien und fuhr nach Amerikanien. Sie zog nach Brookline und trat dort eine Stelle als Journalistin beim Brookline Observer an, jener Tageszeitung, die traditionell Orts- und Zeitnah über das Geschehen in der Regierung berichtete. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Esther die Gelegenheit erhielt, Präsident Roosevelt anlässlich eines Interviews zu treffen."Er war mir auf Anhieb irgendwie sympathisch, obwohl ich ihn gleichzeitig für einen aufgeblasenen, eitlen Fatzke hielt, der alles besser wusste ohne von irgend etwas eine Ahnung zu haben. Seine schamlose Art jedoch, seine geschliffene Exzentrik zur Schau zu stellen, imponierte mir auf eigentümliche Weise. Er war so einfach zu durchschauen wie ein frisch gewaschenes Sektglas. Ich beschloss, das auszunutzen." Theodore Roosevelts grosse Leidenschaft war die Jagd. Esther liess durchblicken, dass sie ihn deswegen nicht nur bewunderte, sondern auch selber gerne jagte. Dies war zummindest aufgrund ihres langen Aufenthalt auf Idiota plausibel. Im Spätsommer lud Präsident Roosevelt Esther auf eine dreiwöchige Jagdexpedition in die Provinz Wolves Moon ein. Sie erlegten einen Höhlenbären und zwei Riesenhirsche. Am Ende der Reise willigte Roosevelt schliesslich ein, einem erneuten Aufnahmegesuch Steamiens im Völkerbund zuzustimmen. Die Abstimmung erfolgte am 3. Februar 1753 und endete mit einer hauchdünnen Mehrheit für die Aufnahme. In Amerikanien stiess der Schlenker Roosevelts auf geteiltes Echo. man warf ihm vor, sich in seiner Politik von privaten Affinitäten beeinflussen zu lassen. Roosevelts Frau Edith hielt nach Aussen zu ihrem Mann und dementierte Geüchte um eine Affäre zwischen ihm und der wesentlich älteren Esther. Inoffiziell verlangte sie aber, dass die beiden sich nicht mehr sahen. Brookliner Jahre Esther hielt sich an die Abmachung. Sie bezog ein Anwesen am Rande von Brookline und arbeitete weiterhin als politische Korrespondentin und Journalistin. Sie ging nun auf die sechzig zu und hoffte "es nun langsam etwas ruhiger angehen zu können". Im jahre 1760 veröffentlichte sie ihr erstes Buch: "Schattenwelt". Es handelte sich um eine Sammlung von 7 Kurzgeschichten, mit mysteriösen, übersinnlichen Hintergrund: Alle Geschichten basierten auf Erlebnisse die Van Straaten entweder selber hatte, oder die man ihr erzählte. das Buch wurde ein grosser Erfolg. Noch im selben Jahr musste eine zweite Auflage nachgedruckt werden. Zwei Jahre später, 1762, erschien ihr Buch "Das Ende der Geduld - Aufstand der Mondin" , eine Thesensammlung zum Thema Frauenrechte. In Amerikanien hatten die Frauen zunehmend an Einfluss gewonnen, sich emanzipiert und drangen ins öffentliche Leben vor. Trotzdem sah die Verfassung noch immer nicht ihr Wahlrecht vor. Auch dieses Buch stiess auf breite Beachtung, allerdings nicht nur auf Zustimmung. Ihre Thesen waren radikal und wenig versöhnlich, ihre Kritik am männlichen Geschlecht umfassend und kompromisslos. Auch Eleanor Roosevelt wurde auf das Buch aufmerksam. Sie nahm mit Esther Kontakt auf und die beiden Frauen trafen sich alsbald regelmässig. Esther engagierte sich wie Eleanor in der Feministinnen-Bewegung, der "Women Voters Leage". 1768, Eleanor's Gatte, Franklin Delano war inzwischen Präsident geworden, wurde das allgemeine Wahlrecht für Frauen eingeführt. Nordeuropakrieg Als 1771 der Nordeuropakrieg ausbrach, war Esther 74 Jahre alt. Sie hatte 1769 einen schweren Sturz erlitten, sich das Hüftgelenk gebrochen und seither Mühe beim Gehen. Trotzdem arbeitetete sie mit unvermindertem Fleiss weiter und schrieb teilweise höchst kontroverse Kommentare zum Tagesgeschehen in der Old York Times. "Ich war zu alt um noch auf irgendjemanden oder irgendwas Rücksicht nehmen zu können oder zu wollen. Wenn man die Siebzig überschritten hat, ist man in einem Alter, in dem man binnen einer Stunde sterben kann und es heisst: "natürlicher Tod - oder man lebt noch 30 Jahre weiter. In dieser Lebensphase macht man keine Kompromisse mehr. Man ist einfach nur noch." Nach dem Krieg plante Esther nach Europa zu reisen, um von den dortigen Zuständen zu berichten. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen war dies zunächst nicht möglich, dann, im September 1776 fuhr sie nach Deutschland. Die Schwarze Grippe thumb|300px|right|Angst vor der schwarzen Grippe Esther mietete sich in einer kleinen Wohnung in Berlin ein. "Die Wohnung brefand sich in einem der wenigen Häuser, die nicht völlig zerstört waren. Solche waren aufgrund eines Dekretes Bürgern aus den Besatzungsmächten vorbehalten. So gesehen hatte ich Glück, dass ich im Jahre 1769 die amerikanensische Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten hatte, denn als gebürtige Ostpreussin hätte ich nominal zu den Besiegten gehört." Esther berichtete täglich von den Zuständen in Berlin und arbeitete zudem ehrenamtlich für das Rote Kreuz, wo man sie als eine der "Grümdungsmütter" der Hilfsorganisation mit allergrösstem Respekt behandelte. Im Winter 76 brachen in Berlin die ersten Fälle der Schwarzen Grippe aus. Vermutlich hatten Besatzungsoldaten die Krankheit au Amerikanien eingeschleppt, wo sie seit einigen Monaten wütetete. Die Grippe breitete sich unter der vor Hunger und Kälte geschwächten Bevölkerung rasend schnell aus. Schon im Dezember zählte man über 300 Tote täglich, allein in Berlin. "Zu den Toten des Krieges, die man ebenfalls noch jeden Tag unter den Trümmern fand kamen nun die Grippetoten. An würdige Beerdigungen war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Tag und Nacht brannten auf dem Alexanderplatz die Scheiterhaufen." Im Januar 77 erkrankte Esther schliesslich selber an der Grippe. Man verbrachte sie in ein amerikanensisches Militärhospital, wo die Ärzte allerdings kaum optimistisch waren. "Zwar war aus uns damals noch unbekannten Gründen die schwarze Grippe in erster Linie für junge, kräftige Menschen tödlich, aber in den nordeuropäischen Nachkriegsgebieten galt dieses Phänomen so nicht unbedingt. Aufgrund ihrer bereits bestehenden Schwäche, erlagen hier alle Altersklassen der Krankheit. Frau Van Straaten war zwar in guter körperlicher Verfassung, aber eben nicht mehr die jüngste. Ausserdem schien die Krankheit bei ihr einen schweren Verlauf zu nehmen." Nach zwei Wochen fieberndem Dämmerzustand, ging es mit Esther plötzlich wieder bergauf. Sie genas und kehrte nach Amerikanien zurück. Späte Jahre In den nachfolgenden Jahren reiste Esther nicht mehr viel. Sie blieb aber aktiv als Schriftstellerin und Journalistin. Aufsehen erregte ihr Artikel über die Krönung John F. Kennedys im Jahre 1795. Darin schrieb sie: "Auch wenn man sich der Faszination JFK's nur schwerlich entziehen kann, auch wenn man vielleicht ergriffen sein mag von der merkwürdigen, übersinnlichen Komponente rund um seine Wahl und Einzug ins Weisse Haus, auch wenn man schlichtweg nur geblendet ist von seiner strahlenden Schönheit...so vergesse man doch nicht, dass die Krönung und die Hinwendung zur Monarchie eine mehr als fragwürdige Abkehr von den fundamentalen Werten dieses Landes ist: Der Demokratie." Esther Van Straaten lebt noch heute in ihrer Villa bei Brookline. Sie wird von Pflegekräften unterstützt, ist aber trotz ihrer über hundert Jahre immer noch überraschend selbstständig und geistig rege. Sie gilt als die älteste berufstätige Frau Amerikaniens. Kategorie:Starke Frauen Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Biographie Kategorie:Geschichte